TLOS:The Legend of the Twelve Dragon Warriors Pt 1
by ritoruu
Summary: "I am not one. I am many. I am twelve. I am three. I am golden. I am awoken. I am prophecy!" These are the words I hear everyday. They'll haunt me for all eternity...
1. The Freezing Shell

**A/N: Another Fanfic I ist doing. Now I'd like to point out some shit.**

**Einz: When i mention 'Warfang' in the story, it is NOT the name of the city, it is the name of the planet the characters live on.**

**Zwei: Lotsa OC's in this story. LOTS. Spyro and Cynder will be featured in this story, don't worry. This will have hints of SpyroXCynder, but I want this to turn out as a SpyroXFlame story.**

**Drei: This story will contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het, and Incest pairings. Don't like any of those, then don't bother reading.**

**Vier: I will end up making this a Kuroshitsuji/Spyro crossover. If you really like this story but don't know what Kuro is, it's an anime. Go watch it actually. Both seasons. It's pretty badass ;D**

**F****ünf: Pairings featured in this story will most likely include the following- SpyroXFlame, EmberXCynder, OCXOC, CielXOC, and possibly CynderXOC.**

**Sechs: The following OC's in this story are mine. They were made up from MY mind so therefore I own full custody of them.**

**Sieben: Finally, I donnot own any of the characters that are cannon. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and all other Spyro related content and characters belongs to Activision/Serria/Ismonic/Krome Studios. Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and all other Kuro content and characters belong to Yana Toboso/Funimation.**

**Acht: Final announcement, this story will mostly be told in Third-person P.O.V.**

**-Full Summary-**

**We all have dark times in our life. Especially ones on the planet of Warfang. But, when an unawoken prophecy is set upon the planet, all darkness hides in fear of the new heroes. All of Warfang is memorized by the prophecy and is excited about it. But, there is always evil willing to stop it. When a broken, evil dragon, more cruel than Malefor, rises from darkness, all hell breaks lose. Can the dragons and humans of this prophecy stop the monstrous beast before it's too late? **

**-Genres-**

**(all of them mostly but to be specific...)**

**Action/Adventure/Romance/Fantasy/Humor/Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/**

**Suspense/Mystery/Angst/Sci-Fi/Horror/Supernatural/Crime/Spiritual**

**Holy Sheit that's alot. But, it's a long story so it'll have those mixed in in all places really :3**

.:The Legend of the Twelve Dragon Warriors:.

.:Season 1:.

.:Episode 1:.

THE FREEZING SHELL

_Maaskiluu 36th, 4097_

_Journal Entry #1_

_It's been exactly thirteen days since I've been hired as a new reporter for the city newspaper. I'm excited to get started on my latest story! The boss, Mr. Isuke, said that I could do a story on a topic of my choosing. I'm ecstatic! It'll be the best article ever! I have been ify about the topic I plan on choosing, but I am in fact considering one that I have a few facts on. It's the strange events and happenings in Warfang that have been recently occurring for quite some time now. Such events include large, dark flashes of blinding light invading the streets, golden beams of energy erupting from the ground, white, whisping whirlwinds eating away the night sky, blood-red, crystal formations forming in the oddest of areas. It frightens me. For next year is the anniversary of The Year of the Rising Darkness. A year that all light will shatter and darkness will take its place. _

_But, many others say it will be a year which a forgotten, old, and legendary prophecy, will awaken from its slumber and come back to pure life. This prophecy has not been fulfilled in over two million years! It is the prophecy of The Twelve Golden Warriors and The Three Awoken Spirits, or to put it into simpler terms, The Twelve Dragon Warriors and The Three Human Mages. I have only read about such a prophecy in books. Ancient ones at that. I have never seen a Twelve Dragon Warrior, but I have met dragons whose ancestors where one. It was interesting on how much they knew. Knowledge passed down from such times. It amazes me incredibly. But, then again, I highly doubt the prophecies will become true. For, I have heard from several priests that the purple dragon egg has just been laid by its mother, who has died of some unknown disease. So, the purple dragon shall be awoken, not the Twelve._

_I have received several letters today. They were requests from other dragons, wanting me to do an article on something I actually find quite odd. They want me to write about an egg. An egg right here, in Tytronia. The letters said that the egg had been experiencing some life threatening disease that is unknown to doctors everywhere. Apparently, the egg is still living, but it is as cold as ice and the mother can find no way to warm it. It's unlikely for an egg like this to survive, nonetheless not being covered in a thick shield of ice. I believe this is what I'll do my report on. It seems like a story worth telling. But, then again, it could cause panic. Others could become worried for the safety of their own eggs or soon to be born eggs._

_But, it is a story that will definitely get attention. And attention means business, and business means money, and money means paychecks, etc. Hopefully, my story will be a huge success. Well, that's all I'll write for now. I'll catch up on this tomorrow._

_~Ryuujin_

The dragon yawned as he put his writing quill back into its ink cartage. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. Ryuujin's appearance was quite odd for a normal Earth Dragon. His scales were a dark, earthy green, his crests and belly plates were a light, sandy brown, and his horns were more of a beige color. However, what made him so different, was his venomous, long, dark brown, scorpion tail that was in place of what a normal tail would've been. His father was a normal Earth Dragon, but his mother was a full Scorpio Dragoness. That's what gave him his interesting, yet odd looks.

He stared out his window, looking at the stormy sky and sighed, "Cynder must be close. Only these raging storms could bring a hellish dragon like her to these parts."

Ryuujin hated that black beast. He hoped that she would die a horrible, slow, painful death and rot in the black depths of hell for all the sins she has put upon not only herself, but Warfang as well. He scoffed at her foolishness. Killing innocent dragons and humans just to free an even worse monster from his portal of despair. Ryuujin hoped that one day, he would see Cynder again, so he could take her out himself. But, then he thought. He was a dragon of the age of twenty. Cynder was older and stronger than him. He would never be able to take out that fire-breathing dragoness.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom of erupting thunder. He jumped a little at the noise, but soon relaxed. He eyed the bed in the corner of his room.

"I have a busy day tomorrow. I should rest up for my trip into Tytronia." Ryuujin jumped out of his chair and slowly walked to the bed. He climbed in and closed his eyelids, not even bothering to cover up. His mind slowly faded from reality to fantasy as dreams over took him. Even the storm couldn't disrupt his sleep.

..

Ryuujin's P.O.V

I was standing in a small, stone room. My dull, blue eyes darted from side to side. I couldn't move. At all. If I even tried to move, I would feel a shot of pure, agonising pain burst through my chest. I tried not to even twitch my eyelid, knowing it would send jolts of hurt through my veins. I heard the sound of a iron door opening, but I couldn't see any door since the room had no source of any light. I heard a deep, dark voice pound through my head.

"One shall not know of what is to come to early." The booming voice uttered. The voice was indeed scary, but I could hear a faint, female voice mixed in with it. I stood stock still, but I had a sudden urge to try and move my mouth to form words.

"W-what is to come?" I managed to say without any pain.

"The rain of eternal light. The time when no darkness can win! The time when they'll stand up to danger!"

"WH-WHO!" I was getting frightened for some odd reason, but also anxious to know what the voice was trying to explain to me.

"One shall not know of what is to come to early."

"Y-you said that already!"

"**SILENCE!**" The voice ripped apart my eardrums. I thought I would turn deaf from it's volume. Whatever the voice was, it was slowly walking towards me. Its footsteps echoing through the small room. I shuddered and my breathing was getting faster out of nervousness. The voice spook while walking towards me.

"Your world will change dramatically dragon. Next year is The Year of the Rising Darkness. Not many know what it means. But, you certainly do, don't you?"

"U-uh-urm...I-I d-d-don't. Maybe..."

"I think you do. I know you do. What does it mean?"

"I don't know! I swear I-"

"**What does it mean, coward!**" the voice shook the ground like an earthquake. The footsteps stopped so I relaxed a little.

"The Twelve Dragon Warrior and Three Human Mages!" I quickly responded.

"Correct." The voice's tone changed to a soft sound. Suddenly, I could get a full glimpse of the voices body. It was a female! She was definitely younger than I was, about thirteen. Her scales were as black as night. She had white, long hair running down her long, slender neck. Her hot pink, belly plates shined like sapphires. Her horns were white like her hair and had a curvy shape to them. She had two, smaller white horns sticking out of the center of her head, next to two, furry, dog-like ears. Her wings were like a normal dragons, the wing fingers the same color as her scales and the wing membrane hot pink like her belly plates, but the had black and white feathers on the outsides of them. Her tail tip was even odder. It was a white star that was like a stencil. In it's middle, was a blood-red crystal. It wasn't connected to the tail, just floating there like a ghost. It was generating multi colors of electricity. It was blueish, pinkish, purplish, whitish electricity. What really caught my attention, was her golden eye. It had a pupil the represented a cats', a long slit. Underneath it was a cute, tiny, light-grey star with two little curvy markings on either side of it. Her other eye, however, was covered up by her bangs. I could see a scar across her face, coming from where the other eye should've been. I suspected that she had lost her eye, but I wasn't making assumptions so soon.

Her expression was serious and death-filled. I shivered. Her appearance was foreign to me. I had never seen a dragon designed like her. She was weird to me. She began to talk.

"Do you know who I am?"

"N-No!" I screamed nervously.

"I am the one that will be your savior."

"M-My savior is God!" I screamed. I am a dragon who believes in God, so I couldn't believe this dragoness.

"God is only the creator. The creator of everything. The king of prophecies. For **I **will be the protector. The one that does God's bidding. Understand?"

"No! That is a lie-"

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**" The ground shook again.

"I-I understand! Please don't hurt me!"

The dragoness smirked. She raised her head and spoke for one last time, "You'll meet me sooner then you think, dragon. I am not an illusion. I am visiting more than just you right now." I shivered. "I am not one. I am many. I am twelve. I am three. I am golden. I am awoken. I am prophecy!"

I've heard those words before. Golden? Awoken? Twelve? Three? I get it!

"Please. At least let me know your name first!" I plead.

"Me? I don't have a name. I cease to exist."

"B-But you just said you weren't an illusion. That we'll meet again?"

"You'll understand dragon. You will eventually."

I gasped as the dragon's hair moved away from her covered up eye. The eye was a horrifying sight to me. The sclera wasn't white like her other eye. It was jet black. Blacker than her scales. The iris was red. Blood red. Inside the pupil was a shape. The shape of a pentagram, surrounded by unrecognized symbols. I shivered as the dragoness slowly faded like the rest of my vision. I couldn't hear anything, nor could I speak. I couldn't scream, which was something I wanted to do desperately.

..

Third Person P.O.V

Ryuujin shot out of bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes were as large as pumpkins. His breathing was hitching as he yanked his head from side to side, seeing that it was morning. He looked over at his nightstand. He checked the time on his clock. It read eleven o' clock.

"Shit, I'm late!"

.:XOXOX:.

"Goddamnit,Goddamnit,Goddamnit,Goddamnit!" Ryuujin quickly yelled while running along the dirt path, his messenger bag around his back. He had realized he was late. He was supposed to be at the village at ten thirty, but it was already getting close to twelve. He couldn't fly. He had no wings, being part Scorpion Dragon. However, he was a fast runner. Faster than dragons with wings, since wings were just extra weight a dragon had to carry.

He stopped to catch his breath. The dirt road seemed pleasant. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the blue ocean of sky. All the green dragon had to do was follow the path out of the city and into the village nearby. He was halfway there, but it was going to take him a while to get there since he had no way of flying. He sat on his rear and began panting. It wasn't like him to get tired after only little running, but it was a fairly far distance to the village.

Ryuujin heard a squawk overhead. It echoed the surrounding, open area. Ryuujin recognized the squawk immediately.

"That's Liyatdos's squawk!" Ryuujin stated. He began yelling out Liyatdos's name. In response, a huge bird with turquoise feathers and red wings, came flying out of nowhere and landed on his dragon buddy.

"Heeeeeey Ryuujin! Sup'?" The bird cocked his head and gave a smile.

"Nothing really. How about you?"

"I just met this foxy lady-bird over seas. And boy, she loves to play hard to get!" The bird made a sexy growling noise and laughed.

"Yeah, well then again, who would ever fall for you?"

"Man, don't be cold. I will get that tiger in my nest eventually."

"Eventually means never when it comes to you."

"Shut it, Ryuujin! I'm gonna get this one!"

"Whatever you say, Liyatdos."

"So, what are you doin' in these parts anyways?"

"I just got my job as a reporter. I'm visiting a near village and doing my article on one of the new born eggs there. It seems pretty 'article worthy', if I do say so myself."

"You mean **the **egg?" Liyatdos brought his wing up to his beak.

"**The **egg?"

"Yeah! It's the egg everyone has been talking about! A lot of other fellow birds have been tellin' me it's the egg of the prophecies! The egg of them! The twelve!"

"That's preposterous, Liy. The whole 'Twelve Dragon Warriors' news is just a bunch of bullshit. It won't happen, just like it didn't for the past two million years. Besides, the purple dragon egg has been laid already. No other prophecies can happen in The Year of the Dragon."

"Nah man, nah. Trust me. It's real! Even I believe it! I've seen the egg myself. It's pretty scary stuff."

"Well, whatever. I don't really care much. All I know is, is that it won't happen because it isn't possible."

"Whatever you say, scaly." The bird saluted him and perched on the dragons back. The two chatted as they strolled down the dirt path. Liyatdos kept bringing up the subject of the egg, and Ryuujin was getting tired of it. He would playfully swat at the bird every time he brought up the egg.

They soon arrived at the small village. It was a cozy and welcoming. Ryuujin knew this was definitely going to be a good article. He proceeded along the dirt path, scanning the huts to see which one is the designated hut. He then noticed a large, dome shaped temple, resting in the middle of the village. He supposed this is where he was supposed to be.

"Alright then, Ry. I'm gonna get on goin', so good luck on yer' article." Liyatdos stated and began flapping his wings. Ryuujin waved goodbye to him and watch him take to the skies. Ryuujin walked the rest of the way to the temple and knocked on its large, wooden doors. The temple doors creaked open, revealing a large room, filled with multicolored eggs. Three dragons were inside the temple. One dragon was a male. His scales were a dark grey and his belly plates were a ruby-red color. His horns were white and curved like a rams, and his wings were angel wings, covered in both black and white feathers. Another dragon was a female. Her scales were white as clouds. Her belly plates were a bright, vibrant pink. Her wing's fingers were black, and the wings membrane was the same color as her belly plates. The third dragon was an aqua blue color. Her belly plates, horns, and wing membranes were sky blue. She wore golden neck, wrist, and tail braces with red, health crosses on them. A nurse maybe? The grey, male dragon walked up to the Earth Dragon.

"You must be Ryuujin. My name is Nezumiiro." He extended his forearm, offering Ryuujin to shake his paw. He shook it and sat on his rump.

"So, are you the father of the egg that I'll be reporting?"

"Yes, I am. That's my mate, Nuxik." He pointed to the white dragoness.

"Ah. So where is the egg?"

"Come. I'll show you." He followed the slightly larger dragon over to the nests that the eggs were resting in. He pointed over to an egg that was resting on what looked like a special Imodium. The egg was surrounded by torches, lit with aqua-blue fire. The egg was jet black. Printed on it, looked like a red pentagram. Ryuujin shivered. No wonder the egg was cold. It looked like it was meant to be. Ryuujin pulled out his pencil and paper.

"Alright, so when did you realize the egg was like this?"

"About a week ago." Nuxik answered, her voice filled with nervousness.

"Has anybody tried to help you out with the egg?"

"No. No one knows the problem."

"Ah. I see. Now, has the egg ever shown any signs of life? You know, cracking, shaking, twitching?"

"It has cracked a few times, but the cracks always end up disappearing."

"That's odd. So, has anyone ever told you that you should just abort the egg?"

"I've told them several times." The aqua dragoness spoke.

"Who may you be miss?" Ryuujin asked kindly.

"My name is Getsuei. I'm the village's nurse."

"Alright. So, what have you figured out about the two's egg when you examined it?"

"I have seen many things weird. But, this takes the cake. The egg is indeed a female. She's living to my surprise. The shell is as cold as ice and the body of the dragoness is surrounded by a frozen prison. But, from my research, she is not an Ice Dragon. Her breed is undetermined. Nezumiiro is an Asian Magic Dragon, yet Nuxik is an European Crystal Dragon. Those two breeds couldn't make an Ice Dragon. That means that the child would have to be a mixed breed."

"Interesting. Now, Nuxik. A lot of talk has gone around, saying that your egg might bring more than that of a normal dragon. What do you think of these rumors?"

"I am n-not sure what to think. I do believe in the prophecy, but I certainly don't believe that my egg, out of all eggs in Warfang, has anything to do with it."

"Alright. Now, how have you tried and dealt with the temperature of the egg?"

"I've tried sitting on it to keep it warm. Getsuei has tried to incubate it. And we even let it bake out in the sun on the hottest of days. But, it only keeps getting colder."

"Mmhmm. Alright. Well, I think I have all the information I need. But, I would like to stay here at the village for the next few days. You recalled that it's due date is quickly approaching."

"Y-yes! It is! Hopefully she'll hatch." Nuxik wrapped her wing around the cold egg, a tear trailing down her face. "She's got a whole life ahead of her. I don't want it to be taken away from her."

"I see. Is there anyplace available for me to rest at?"

"There is a cabin for village visitors availible. I'll take you to it." Getsuei offered.

"Sure. Thank you."

.:XOXOX:.

Ryuujin laid himself down on the cabin's cozy bed. It was already night time and he needed to be rested. He was hoping that the egg would hatch so he could see it. But, something about the egg was familiar to him. The color. The print. The everything. He then caught a glimpse of his dream that he had the last night in his mind. He shivered just remembering the dragoness's dark voice. Her appearance. Her eye. HER EVERYTHING! Ryuujin scoffed. How could a dream affect him so much to the point where he wanted to scream?

_'Maybe it's just all the Moonberries I've been scarfing down lately.' _He thought, remembering how much he loved the taste of the glowing, purple berries. They have been known to give you strange illusions if you eat to many at once. He heard a knock at the door. He hesitated to get up from the comfy bed, but it would be rude not to answer. He slowly rose from his bed and walked slowly towards the door. He opened it and saw a dragoness standing at the door. She was a pretty one, at that. She looked about his age. She had lime green scales and orange features. She gave him a warm smile.

"You are Ryuujin, no?" she had a bit of a french accent.

"I am." Ryuujin said plainly, to distracted by her looks to give a full introduction.

"Oh, well I would just like to welcome you to the village. I hear that you are doing an article on **the **egg."

"God damit, why the hell is everyone saying _**the **_egg?"

"Because, it is the egg of the soon to be prophecies. New Years Day is infact tomorrow. And it'll be The Year of the Rising Darkness, no?"

Oh shit! Ryuujin completely forgot that tomorrow was New Years Day How could he forget?

"O-oh yeah. I-I seem to have for-forgotten, heh."

"Oh you silly!" She chuckled. "Well, would you mind if I came in?"

"N-No, not at all. Please, come in." He stood over to the side, letting her proceed inside, "So, what is your name?"

"My name is Flarera." He thought the name was pretty. He smiled and invited her to come sit down.

"So Flarera, what did you come to see me for? Besides greeting me, of course."

"I came to talk to you about the egg. I have many things to tell you. Tell me. Have you recently had a strange dream?"

_'Hell yes, and it's freaking the hell out of me!'_

"No. Not recently."

"Oh, well I have. I was visited in my dreams. By the child of the egg. I knew it was her. I saw it."

"Oh. Well, what did she loom like?"

"She was black as midnight. Her wings were like those of a dark angels. Her eyes. Were the most haunting. One like that of a ferocious tiger, golden and viscous. The other, like a glimpse into hell. Red as blood and scary as a ghost story."

Ryuujin's eyes widened. It sounded just like the dragoness he saw before in his dream.

_**'I am visiting more than just you right now.'**_

The quote boomed through Ryuujin like a terrorist bomb.

"And, she was telling me things," She continued. "Things that were frightening to me. She said that she was not one, but she was many. I didn't quite understand. Do you?"

"N-No, I...I'm sorry Flarera, I don't. It does seem strange, but I highly doubt it has anything to do with the egg."

"No. It does! She told me, that we would meet again."

_**'You'll meet me sooner then you think, dragon. I am not an illusion'**_

Ryuujin heard the voice again and shivered. Flarera noticed this and looked puzzled.

"Everything alright, Ryuujin?"

"Y-Yeah. All peaches and cream."

"O-Okay. Good to know."

Ryuujin nodded and rubbed his temples, trying to process all the information being given to him all at once. Everyone, but him, believed in the prophecy coming true. He was starting to doubt his own beliefs. One side of him didn't believe it, but the other side of him did. He wasn't sure which side to pick. Maybe he should just ignore it all.

"Tomorrow." Flarera interrupted the silence.

"What?"

"Tomorrow. The day that she'll hatch." The french dragoness sat up a little.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Three days from now is when she'll hatch."

"I was told she'll hatch tomorrow. In my dream."

Ryuujin was confused now. Flarera was getting more information out of her dream than he was out of his. Maybe Flarera was special in some type of way to where she would receive more information then him. Or maybe he didn't listen close enough? Who knows.

"Was there anything else in your dream that, you know...kinda freaked you out?"

"Well, I recall her saying something. Something odd."

"What was it?"

"She said...I am not one, I am many, I am twelve..."

_'__**I am three, I am golden, I am awoken, I AM PROPHECY!'**_

"...Y-yes." Flarera said.

"Huh?" Ryuujin looked at her confused.

"Th-that is what she said."**(A/N: *Realizes what I typed.* LOLOLOLOLOL)** Ryuujin then noticed that he just said what the voice said in his head. He smiled cheesily, hoping the dragoness wouldn't figure out that he had the same dream.

"You had the same dream as me, no?"

"...Alright...Yes...I did. I was to nervous to say. I did have the same dream. I have been hearing that voice in my head all day now. It's starting to piss me off."

"Oh, it is quite alright. I understand. I am scared as well."

"Oh, good to know, heh."

"Tomorrow morning. Meet me in the same temple you went into earlier. We'll stay there all day and see if she hatches. Will you, no?"

"O-Of course!" Ryuujin smiled.

"Good. I must be going now. I will see you tomorrow." With that, she got out of her seat and exited out the door. Ryuujin breathed out and decided it was time to write another entry.

_Maskiluu 37th, 4097_

_Journal Entry 2_

_That dream wasn't only shared amongst me. I met another dragoness here in the village by the name of Flarera. She's kind and very pretty. I was told by her that she had the same dream, with the same weird looking dragoness. She, however, received much more information than me. She was told in the dream that the black egg was to hatch tomorrow. I'm worried that it won't happen. But, I've been hearing those wacky voices in my head so anything is really believable now. I don't know what'll happen to me, but New Years Day is tomorrow. I am certain that things in Warfang will never be the same as before. Better or for worse. _

_...I am prophecy..._

.:XOXOX:.

**A/N: Okay so that was AWESOME! LOL so i am really excited to be writing this. I've had this idea in my head since sixth grade(i'm in seventh) and now i can publish it! I've been tempted on making comics instead of writing, since drawing is my strong point, but I thought that a comic would take to long so I resorted to this instead. But, it's the next best thing.**

**Yes I know I havent updated TNS but i'm worken on it so dont rush :c lol**

**I am taking my State Test on tuesday, the I-STEPS so It'll be a bitch. I'll be studying like crazy so i'll be posting rarely this week. sowwy. **


	2. Scarlet is Born

**A/N: I got two really nice reviews from two people. One from a friend, SideSwipe124, and from someone who usually doesn't review named Showmanakillah! awesome username by da way. s/he said this story was badass c: yeah! XDD I am happeh :p but i think it gets even moar badass here! fawk yea. Anyways, i haven't been updating anything recently, i have been rewritting some shit, but i haven't posted it yet. TO LAZEH... Oh well. **

**So, I was being a derp and lookin up stories on Quizazz(god knows why) and i've noticed that more than half of quizazz's stories are shitty, emo, sob stories with retarded, homosexual, scene boys/girls. No, I am not a homophob, but when half of the fucking story's characters are lesbo/bi/gay, then it gets pretty fucking annoying. So, I'm definitly NOT getting one of those accounts. To much emo crammed into one website. Its obviously not good for one's health. **

**I have also discovered my new favorite mucisian. **

**96Neko.**

**She's a fucking legend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT IS SPYRO RELATED, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE STORY IDEA! LUV YOU! **

**REVIEW PWEASE :3**

.:The Legend of the Twelve Dragon Warriors:.

.:Season 1:.

:Episode 2:.

SCARLET IS BORN

.:XOXOX:.

The sun's rays had no luck with trying to break through the blackened sky. The stormy atmosphere was engulfing what was supposed to be the blue, sunny skies. Rolling thunder could be heard over head, striking fear into those who thought it was Cynder, getting closer to freeing The Dark Master from his hell chamber.

Today was New Years Day in Warfang, so everyone everywhere was excited for the festivals, parties, and other celebrations that would take place today. Many were heading over to The Dragon City, where Warfang's biggest festival would take place. Many were excited, but some were scared that something terrible would be cast upon the city.

Ryuujin's plans had changed too. He was supposed to meet the dragoness by the name of Flarera in the nursery temple today, but the parents of the egg, Nuxik and Nezumiiro, wanted to take the egg to the festival for unknown purposes. Ryuujin had no problem with it, but he seriously didn't feel like walking all the way back to the city just for some pointless festival. But, if he wanted his report to be known world wide, then he must do whatever he can to make it world wide.

Nuxik and Nezumiiro where very much worried, however. Nuxik woke up to her egg acting very strangely. The pentagram pattern on its cold surface was glowing red, and even though it didn't seem possible, the eggs shell seemed much darker than before. Almost like it was giving off a dark aurora. The energy from the egg was strong and negative. No one in the village wanted to be near it. Many said the egg was cursed. But, the parents denied anything supersticial was wrong with the egg. Ryuujin definitely was worried about the egg. He hoped it would hatch, not only for his report to be a success, but also because he really did wonder if this child was apart of the prophecies that had been foretold. Flarera was wondering the same thing.

But, the day was different. Of course the citizens of Warfang expected a bright, sunny evening for New Years fireworks, but of course with this unusual storm blowing in, it would make having fireworks impossible, so this left many disappointed.

Nuxik simply didn't care weather or not they had fireworks. She still sat in the comfort of her room, nuzzling her egg, Nezumiiro kept his eyes on the skies, wondering if today really was a good day to leave for the city or not.

"Nuxik, sweety? I don't think we should proceed to the city today. It looks bad outside."

"Now, now. A little rain won't stop us, now will it?"

"Well, no. But, it looks at though it is about to storm."

"Nez. I feel confidant that today is the day our little girl will hatch. We must go out where we can celebrate."

"Hm..." He sighed. "Why will my daughter be born on the most dreadful of days?"

"Cheer up. Your brother said he was coming to the festival, as well, to see us."

"Ignitus?"

"Mmhmm. He says he has a surprise for us. I am quite excited to see whet it is, so therefore, we **must **go!" Nuxik smiled and had wide eyes.

"Oh alright. But, I've warned you. If it storms, don't blame me." Nezumiiro smiled.

Nuxik turned her attention back to the dark egg. She smiled and nuzzled it some more, taking in its glowing aurora. "I will not let you die, my princess. You'll live on. You'll become strong, just like me and your father. You will be a legend to me...always." She kissed the shell of the egg and stood up, stretching her lean body. Nuxik walked over to her mate and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back on the lips. She happily kissed him back.

The two parted once they heard a pounding at their front door. Nuxik walked over to the large wooden doors and pushed them open with her paw. She looked down and saw both Ryuujin and Flarera standing at her doorstep, grins on their faces.

"Good morning, Mrs. Witherheart! You're fine, no?" Flarera asked, pleasantly.

"Oh, I'm doing splendid, Flare. I see you've met Ryuujin, here."

"Yes. He is a good friend. So, are we getting the luxury of walking you and your mate to the celebration this stormy morning?"

"Well, if that is what you wish to do, then have at it. Let me just get my things in order and we can go." She motioned for the two to enter and shut the door. The two plopped themselves on a nearby sofa, watching Nuxik gather her bags and other criteria. Ryuujin noticed a red, glowing, dim light come from the corner of his dull eyes. He turned his head to face the egg. He gasped to himself, seeing the current state the egg was in. He felt different emotions wave through him as he continued to stare at the lifeless creature. He felt pain, sadness, depression, anger, rage, and nervousness all at once. He shuddered. He wondered how one could feel so much negative emotion from simply staring at a harmless egg. Or, somewhat harmless. Ryuujin quickly fumbled for a piece of paper and writing quill from his messenger bag. He began to jot down all the feeling he felt on the paper. Flarera heard some scribling noises behind her. She turned to see her green friend and noticed him writing. She got a little curious and peeked over at the writing. It was a little hard to read, but she could make out the words.

"What are those for?" She asked, making Ryuujin jump a little.

"Th-there just notes."

"Notes? For what?"

"For my article. I figured the more I write down, the more I'll have for the final copy of my work. My boss told me people like articles that are long and full of facts. They don't like short lies. So, the more facts I write down, the longer it'll be. Thus, pleasing my boss and the newspaper readers."

Flarera nodded and looked back at Nuxik, who was standing, ready to go. She scooped up her egglet and placed it in one of the many bags she was carrying on her wings. Flarera looked a little puzzled. Being the curious dragoness she was, she loved to know everything that was going on around her. So, it only made sense for her to ask questions.

"Mrs. Witherheart? Why don't you just carry the egg?"

"A lot of other dragons ask me if I have **the **egg. It pisses me off some times. So, I hide her to make sure no one assumes anything. I wouldn't hide her if I didn't have to though."

Flarera nodded and stood up from the seat, followed by Ryuujin. The four approached the door and headed outside. It was hot out, yet a chilly wind. The clouds seemed darker once they stepped outside. The lightning flashed an eerie purple color. Ryuujin flinched. He never seen lightning that color before. Nezumiiro sighed.

"Perfect tornado weather. Nuxik, we mustn't go. It is too dangerous. I suggest we stay in the village where it is safe."

"Nonsense! I am not missing this festival, just because some weather is acting up!" Nuxik retorted, moving, once again, about the muddy pathway. Ryuujin followed, but Nezumiiro and Flarera hesitated.

"You agree with me, don't you Flare?"

"Oh yes. This is terrible weather, no?" The french dragoness agreed, "But, we must make the ones we love happy. So we should follow them, no?"

Nezumiiro sighed, "Yes, you're right. Let's go."

.:XOXOX:.

"I do not understand any of this! How does this thing work!"

"Um...? If you press this button, it takes you to the desktop." Ryuujin smiled, showing Nuxik the button of the computer.

"So confusing. Tsk, Nez. Why do we need a computer anyways? It's all so advanced!"

"I wouldn't minde helping you, miss." Nuxik looked up and saw a brown haired woman, dressed in a pretty pink dress, walk up to her. She was clearly the owner of the small shop in the village. Nuxik smiled and nodded. Nezumiiro knew this would take a while.

"Um...Nuxy?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to take Ryuujin and Flarera to a different part of the festival. Do you mind?"

"Oh no, go on ahead. But, take the egg for me. I have a feeling I'll be here a while."

Nezumiiro took the bag from his mate, and directed the others to follow him.

**(a/n: I'd like to let you guys know, Nezumiiro is the size of Ignitus, and Ryuujin and Flarera are only a little smaller than that. They aren't spyro and cynder's age like they were in DotD. They are fully grown adults. Just, smaller than Nez.)**

Nezumiiro took the three of them to his favorite spot in the whole festival. It was a little section of the city where there was a platform, some chains connected to it. It looked like something of torture. Ryuujin looked a little confused.

"Why is this place your favorite, Nezummiro?"

"I've been coming to this place since my childhood. You see, the staff of the festival go down into the city's dungeons and select a prisoner. They chain them up here, and hand out buckets of fruit and vegetables, and you can throw them at the prisoner. It's fun."

Ryuujin smiled and noticed several individuals lining up around the small platform. Ryuujin wanted to definitely throw some food at a random prisoner. He thought it would be a different experience. Soon enough, the staff of the city were bringing up a prisoner. The prisoner was human. It was a boy, about the age of sixteen or seventeen. He had light blueish hair and pale skin that was covered in lashes. The boy's eyes were dark grey. He writhed around in the chains, clearly not liking what his punishment was. Ryuujin was handed a bucket of rotten moonberries. He smirked, taking one out with his paw. Flarera was right behind him.

Ryuujin chucked the moonberry at the boy, striking him right in the chest. Bulls eye! Ryuujin laughed and moved aside so Flarera could have her turn. She stood on her hind legs and threw the rotten, stinky berry at the boy. It hit him square in the jaw. Cheers were erupted from the crowed as Flarera smiled proudly. The boy on the stage shot her an evil glare, the glowing, purple berry running down his jaw line. Soon enough, fruits and vegetables began flying at the boy, hitting him and missing him at the same time. Nezumiiro laughed as the boy was repeatedly struck with the rotten smelling food.

While Ryuujin and Flarera kept chucking the fruit at the human, Nezumiiro turned around once he felt a tap on his shoulder. He then smiled.

"Ignitus! Brother!"

"Ah, hello there Nez. Long time, no see. How have you been?"

"Great actually. I'm here taking some friends to our favorite activity when we were little. Remember?"

"Oh of course. I remember how I would always used to miss and you would nail em' in the face every single, damn time." Ignitus chuckled.

"Well, I always the athletic one, wasn't I? You were always in the library, reading books on the purple dragon."

Ryuujin halted his throwing once he heard Nezumiiro and an unfamiliar voice speak. He turned around to see Nezumiiro talking to the fire guardian of The Temple of the Elements. Ryuujin walked over to the two and said hi. Ignitus smiled at the dragon and shook his paw.

"Hello there. My name is Ignitus. You are?"

"Ryuujin. Young reporter for The Dragon City Times, at your service, sir."

"Oh, you are the reporter my brother called! I have been wanting to meet you. You seem to like writing, correct?"

"Of course. It is my passion. I write every single day. Weather it be notes, stories, questions, anything really. I've written several books, aswell."

"Interesting. So, you are doing a report on my soon-to-hatch niece, right?"

"Y-Yes sir. I find your niece quite an interesting topic for the newspaper."

Ignitus nodded and returned to talking with his brother. Ryuujin saw Flarera out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at her and invited her to come stand next to him.

"How many more hours till midnight?" He asked. They have been at the festival for almost five hours now, so it was getting close to the afternoon. Flarera looked down at her small wristwatch.

"About six more hours. We have a bunch of time. Why don't we leave Nez with his brother, and I'll take you to my favorite place in the city?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Ryuujin smiled as he followed her away from the huge crowd and into the city.

Nezumiiro decided to take a walk with Ignitus and catch up on things. The two were happily discussing childhood memories, and talking about their lives now. Ignitus explained how he had the most important job. He had taken the recently born, purple dragon egg away from the temple and sailed it away on the silver river, and how he was to wait for its return to him, so he can teach it how to stop Malefor. Nezumiiro told Ignitus about his egg and how it refused to warm and only how it got colder, yet it was still struggling to survive. Ignitus was a little concerned for his brother. It was unlikely for an egg to do this. But, Ignitus was happy that the egg was giving off signs of hatching.

"It's just...I am worried for my mate. She is very much in denile that it **won't **hatch. I am afraid though, that today, isn't our daughters day. Or any day, for that matter."

"Well, may I see your daughter?"

"Sure." Nezummiro reached into the bag, feeling around for his egg. He realized the bag was empty, "Oh no. Oh fuckity fuck no!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone!"

"What! How do you lose an egg, Nezumiiro!"

"How the hell should I know! God damnit, we gotta find her before Nuxik finds out!"

"I'll help."

Ignitus and his brother began to run frantically around the streets, searching for the lost, cold, and soon-to-hatch egg.

.:XOXOX:.

Ryuujin shoved the delicious ice cream down his throat and smiled. Flarera had taken him to a nice, little ice-cream shoppe that had the most delicious frozen desserts ever. He happily finished the rest and sat back in his seat, patting his belly.

"Man, I'm full! That was great!"

"Hrm. You sure did eat a lot, no?" The french dragoness giggled. Ryuujin grinned and burped aloud. Flarera took the last bite of hers and burped a small burp. Ryuujin thought it was cute.

"So Flare? Do you have a mate yet?"

"No. I have been looking for the perfect one for me, though. How about you?"

"I have met some nice dragoness's, but they aren't really what I'm looking for."

"What kind of dragoness are you looking for?"

"Well, she has to have a good personality, a sense of humor, a cute face, and she needs to be willing to do anything for me. And, I'll do anything for her in return. But, most importantly, she will want to have kids."

"You want to have kids?"

"By the ancestors, yes! I've always wanted a pair of twin girls. It would be my dream as a father."

"That's great, Ry! But..."

"But, what?"

"You may think this'll sound weird, but...I have always wanted to take care of a human baby."

"Oh, that's not weird. I have other friends who actually _have _humans as kids. They adopt them."

"I am just worried that I won't be able to find a mate that'll want human children." Flarera frowned.

"Oh Flare. Don't worry. Like I always say. There is always one special dragon on Warfang that was made just for you and you only. You just gotta go out and look for em'."

Flarera smiled, "Wow Ryuujin! That's so sweet!" She giggled.

"**RYUUJIN! FLARERA!**" The two looked to their left and noticed Nezumiiro and Ignitus charging at them. What was going on?

"Nez! What's wrong!"

"The egg...She's...gone!" He panted.

"WHAT!" Ryuujin yelled.

"I was going to take her out of the bag and she wasn't in there!"

"Oh no! We must find her!" Flarera stated, looking worried.

Ryuujin heard a low squawk over head. He knew that sound. It was Liyatdos! He saw the turquoise bird fly over the stormy skies, making his was towards the group. Liyatdos landed on Ryuujin's shoulder. The group looked a little confused at the bird.

"E-Everyone, this is Liyatdos, my bird companion. Liy, this is Flarera, Nezumiiro, and Ignitus. He can probably help us find your egg, Nez."

"What egg?" He squawked.

"Erm...**The **egg..."

"**You lost **_**the **_**egg!**" Liyatdos flapped his red wings furiously at Nezumiiro.

"It wasn't my fault! I had the egg with me the whole time! She couldn't of just fallen out of a bag like that!"

"Maybe someone snatched her!" Ignitus suggested.

Nezumiiro gasped. What is someone DID take her! Nuxik would not be happy with her mate at all. Nezumiiro needed to find that egg and fast! Nezumiiro was about to turn around and keep looking when all of a sudden, there, standing in front of him, was Nuxik.

"Hey babe. I found a doctor here in the city. He says he wants to take a look at our egg. Can I have her please?"

"Uh-Uhrm... W-well..."

Ignitus stepped in front of his brother. "Mrs. Witherheart, I was already taking a look at the egg. I see that she is doing fine and will hatch today. There is no reason to have a doctor look at her since she is fine. Now, Nezumiiro says that he is getting very hungry. Why don't you go get something for us to eat, and we'll meet you back here later? How's that sound?"

"O-oh. Well, sure Iggy. Whatever you say." Nuxik turned away from the group and walked away into the crowds. Nezumiiro let out a sigh. Ignitus turned back to him.

"We have to find that egg. No questions asked. Alright, Nezumiiro, I want you to take the east side of the city. Flarera and Ryuujin, you go look to the west and the south. I'll take to the north."

"Yes brother. Let's get going." Nezumiiro quickly took to the skies eastward while Ignitus, Ryuujin, Flarera, and Liyatdos went their appointed directions.

"I can't believe it man! He lost the egg! We're in deep shit!" Liyatdos was chirping as the three of them ran to the south.

"Will you keep your beak shut! You're making me even more worried!"

"Squawk! Well you didn't have to be rude about it!"

Flarera then halted to a stop. Ryuujin stopped afterword and walked back up to her.

"What's wrong, Flare?"

She pointed to a different direction. She pointed to a hooded figure. He was wearing a blue hood and cloak. His face was darkened yet there was an evil grin on his face. And, in his arms, was a black egg with a red pentagram on its surface. He looked back at them and gave an evil, high pitched cackle.

"Egg thief!" Ryuujin shouted.

**(a/n: if you played the old spyro games, you'd know what Im talking about)**

"Hey! Come back here with that egg, you bastard!"

The thing responded with a 'nah-nah-nahnah-nah' chant and ran off into an alley. Flarera and Ryuujin immediatly ran after the thief. It was fast, but not fast enough. The alley it ran in eventually ended and it was cornered. Ryuujin and Flare walked slowly towards it, preparing to block any points of escape the theif had.

"Alright fucker, give us that egg!" Liyatdos chirped as he flapped his wings violently. The thief realized its defeat and extended his arms out, motioning for Ryuujin to take the egg back. Ryuujin was about to grasp the egg when the egg thief cackled and sprinted in between Ryuujin's legs and out of the alley.

"**Hey! Come back!**" Flarera screeched, flapping her wings and flying into the air. Liyatdos looked back at his dragon buddy and laughed.

"Sucks for you, bro. You got no wings!"

"You don't say?" Ryuujin said sarcastically. He ran after Flarera and the thief.

Flarera shot blasts of electricity at the thief, trying not to hit pedestrians or the egg at the same time. The thief continued to tease the dragoness as he maneuvered through all the shouting citizens.

Flarera looked up at the sky. The lightning was becoming more frequent now. She then had an idea. She flipped over on her back, still continuing to fly. She raised her paw in the air and began to summon the electricity from the clouds. She had to time it just right so it would hit the thief. The purple lightning hit her paws as she bended it around her. She flipped back around and shot the electricity from her paw, hitting the thief in its back. The egg went flying from its arms and into the air. Flarera gasped but let out a sigh of relief when she saw Liyatdos swoop down and capture the egg in his talons, being careful not to break the shell. He quickly set the egg down on a nearby picnic table, Ryuujin coming to stand at its side. He inspected the egg to make sure it wasn't damaged. He carefully picked up the egg and nearly dropped it once he felt its surface.

The egg was scorching hot.

.:XOXOX:.

Nezumiiro frantically began to ask different people and dragons if they saw his egg. They all responded no. He was beginning to become completely scared now. He didn't know where is only daughter was and Nuxik didn't know that she was lost. Nezumiiro was starting to think that he'll never be able to find it. He turned around and noticed Ryuujin and his bird friend sitting at a picnic table. With the egg! He quickly ran over there, excited to see his egg.

"Oh my god! Ryuujin! Where was she!"

"An egg thief got a hold of her. But, don't worry, Flarera took care of that situation easily."

Nezumiiro went to touch the egg until he was stopped by the other dragon.

"I-I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Why?"

"When I went to pick it up, it felt really hot. Like, lava hot. She's still hot now."

"H-Hot? B-But! What!"

"I have no idea. Liyatdos tried figuring out what is wrong with it." The bird stepped forward.

"I reckon your daughter well be a hatchin' at the dawn of midnight. I can tell. But, her hatching will be one ya might not wanna experience. So, ya'll got two hours before this thing hatches, so i suggest we get to it."

"What must we do?"

"Her hatchin' is gonna be pretty powerful, since she's **the **egg. So we gotta-"

"Alright, that's it. What the hell is going on with this '**the **egg' shit? I wanna know."

"Nezumiiro. Your daughter has power beyond expectation. You may not believe it, but she will awaken the prophecy of two million years! You must understand! She is special! I guarantee you, she will bring the unawoken ones away from there long slumber. I know it's difficult to believe, hell, even bone head Ryuujin doesn't believe it! But, you must trust me on this one. She'll bring great change to our world. All twelve of them! And the three humans. They'll awaken when your daughter hatches."

"I still choose not to believe in such silliness. It is pure lies. My daughter's egg design may be a bit...different, but she surely isn't a prophecy bringer. She's a normal dragon just like me and her mother. I am not trusting any of the lies that have been stowed upon my daughter's well-being. And I certainly don't believe in this 'Twelve Dragon Warriors' crap. It is not true!"

"Sir, you're incorrect! Your daughter'll be a great warrior when she grows. She'll take on her life as a hero and expect new things to happen. She'll change the planet of Warfang as we know it! I know I can't convince you entirely, but what I am saying is true. This egg is something that of the prophecies. Old prophecies that haven't shed a single speck of light in over millions of generations! It is up to your daughter to change that! She'll make this world peaceful, she'll tell untold secrets, she'll make history, she'll become history."

"**LIES!**" Nezumiiro countered, his eyes becoming dark with rage. Liyatdos bounced back a little. "My dragoness will NOT be history, she'll NOT tell untold secrets, she is NOT that of old prophecies, she is a normal dragon and she'll live a normal life on Warfang. I don't care what anyone else says."

Ryuujin looked back at the egg and shuddered. "Uhrm...Guys?"

"Nezumiiro! You can't hide from the truth. Why can't you accept the fact that your daughter will bring change for the good of the world?"

"Uhm...Guys!"

"She'll NOT bring change because she isn't capable of bringing change."

"Guys!"

"How could you say that about your child? Every parent wants their child to be born a hero now a days! Do you not like heroes! Do you not appreciate what they do to keep you and your mate safe!"

"Guys please!"

"My mate and I are just fine without heroes. We can take care of ourselves!"

"**Mr. Witherheart, your daughter needs attention! NOW!**" Ryuujin yelled pointing at the cracking egg. He jumped off the seat on the picnic table and watched the egg quiver. The others did too.

The ground shook violently as the clouds in the sky began to produce more lightning. Ryuujin saw Flarera land beside him. Flarera had a surprised look on her face too. The eggs crack marks began to glow a purple color. Other citizens gathered around the scene to see what was happening. Nezumiiro gasped when he saw the egg shell break. A small beam of purple light bursted through the surface of the egg shell. Ryuujin's eyes were wide now, seeing the scary sight. He gasped as he began to hear voices erupt in his mind.

_'__**One shall not know of what is to come too early...'**_

_**'The rain of eternal light. The time when no darkness can win! The time when they'll stand up together!'**_

_**'WHAT DOES IT MEAN, COWARD!'**_

_**'I am many.'**_

_**'The world will change dramatically, dragon. Next year, is The Year of the Rising Darkness...'**_

_**'Me? I have no name. I cease to exists.'**_

_**'For I will be the protector. The one that does God's bidding.'**_

_**'I AM PROPHECY!'**_

Everything fell on him like a weight. He didn't understand this. He was hearing everything in his dream while watching the egg hatch. Did the egg have something to do with the dream? He was still trying to process everything that was being given to him.

"You hear them, no?" Flarera asked, still looking at the egg.

"H-hear what?"

"Her."

"...y-yes... Do you?"

"Oh by the ancestors I do..."

Ryuujin noticed that the area around the egg was developing some kind of white fog. Ryuujin squinted, and noticed dragon shaped figures in the smoke. He gasped. They were spirits! There were fifteen of them. Twelve were dragons, three were humans. They surrounded the egg. The table that the egg was resting on had disappeared and was replaced with a podium, a small bowl resting on the top of it, holding the egg. The spirits looked like they were protecting the egg. Ryuujin needed to write this down. He took out his paper and writing quill and began to write down everything he saw.

_' White smoke surrounding the podium the egg is resting on. Twelve dragon spirits and three human spirits. Purple beams of light. Everyone gathering around...'_

Nezumiiro felt a tail brush up against his. It was the tail of his mate. Nuxik turned to him and looked worried.

"What the **hell **is going on, Nez!"

"Our daughter... she is here."

Nuxik turned her head to the action that was going on. The white light almost made her go blind. She quickly turned her head away, yelling over all the commotion.

"Nezumiiro, what the hell is wrong with our child! Who are those dragons around her!" She asked loudly, seeing the spirits around the egg. Nexumiiro was to stunned to respond. On the other hand, Flarera was staring down at her wrist watch in disbelief. Ryuujin noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"It's already midnight! It got here that quickly and we didn't even realize it!" She yelled over all the yelling that the other by standers were making.

"Impossible!" Ryuujin yelled back angrily.

"Possible!"

"**Citizens of Warfang! Hear us!**" Flarera and Ryuujin looked up to see that one of the spirits began speaking. "**A new age is beginning! The age of hero's. Please welcome, the first child of the Twelve!**" The spirit then dissolved into thin air along with the rest of them. The purple light eventually died down. And all that was left was the podium and the dragoness's lifeless body that was resting in the remainders of her shell.

Ryuujin looked up at the sky, seeing that the storm clouds were melting away, revealing a black night filled with stars. He looked back at the podium. Nuxik and Nezumiiro were moving towards it, cautiously.

"Oh...O-Oh my gosh... She..." Nuxik couldn't form words. Inside the little bowl atop the podium, was not only the child's body, but at least an ounce of fresh blood. Luckily, the child was still alive. The newly hatched dragoness opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. Her eyes were a beautiful golden shade, with a slit pupil, similar to that of a cat's. Ryuujin ran over to the parents and gasped when he saw the dragoness. She looked exactly like the dragoness he saw in his dream!

**( A/N: Appearance details are in chapter one)**

Ryuujin smiled though, happy for the two parents.

"So. What are you going to call her, Nuxik?"

Nuxik picked up her child and smiled. "I-I kind of like...Scarlet."

And thus Scarlet, the first Twelve Dragon Warrior out of twelve, is born.

One dragon down, twelve to go...

Zero humans down, three to go...

**A/N: aaaand check! Done :D Review please :3**


End file.
